Jealous
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Summary : Sasuke cemburu pada para penggemar Naruto yang seecara terang-terangan berani mengakui perasaan mereka bahkan menembak Naruto dihadapannya,sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaannya, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apalagi melihat kedekatan dan suara aneh Sasuke bersama seseorang di ruang OSIS.Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?BL,Yaoi,NaruSasu,RnR please.


_**Jealous **_

_**Summary : Sasuke cemburu pada para penggemar Naruto yang seecara terang-terangan berani mengakui perasaan mereka bahkan menembak Naruto dihadapannya, sementara ia sendiri cuek, bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apalagi melihat kedekatan dan suara aneh Sasuke bersama seseorang di ruang OSIS. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Jealous **_

Jam istirahat siang baru saja mulai seiring dengan bunyi bel istiahat tadi. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak beranjak dari bangkunya, padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan minta diisi. Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia sedang sangat kesal, dan ia tak berhenti memberikan death glare pada seorang pemuda pirang yang dikerumuni oleh teman-teman dan bahkan senior dan junior mereka, entah itu cewek ataupun cowok. Mereka seolah tak peduli kalau cowok pirang tersebut sudah ingin beranjak, tentu ia tak akan melewatkan makan ramen untuk menu makan siang favoritnya. Tapi keinginannya tersebut tampaknya harus ditahan dulu, karena ia tak enak hati meninggalkan para penggemar dadakannya tersebut, sebenarnya bukan penggemar dadakan juga sih, Naruto cowok pirang tersebut sudah cukup populer, dikarenakan ia masuk siswa yang pintar, tampan dan juga kaya, dan yang membuat ia bertambah penggemarnya tak lain dan tak bukan karena ia baru saja memenangkan lomba karate tingkat nasional yang berhasil membawa nama baik sekolah mereka tentu saja.

"**Flashback"**

"Dan juara lomba karate tingkat nasional tahun ini, dimenangkan oleh "Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha Gakuen". Begitulah kira-kira pengumuman dari wasit yang memimpin pertandingan antara Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha Gakuen dan Jugo dari Ame Gakuen, yang dimenangkan oleh Naruto.

Saat ini Naruto baru saja berhasil memenangkan lomba bergengsi tingkat Nasional, ia yang seorang karateka pemegang sabuk hitam baru saja berhasil mengalahkan Jugo, lawan terberat dalam turnamen ini. Naruto lalu mencari sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui yaitu kekasih hatinya Uchiha Sasuke, ya, Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua sahabat kecil, yang juga merupakan kekasihnya, mereka selalu bersama. Meski banyak yang bilang sifat mereka sangat berlawanan dan sangat bertolak belakang, tapi siapa sangka kalau sekarang status mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Mungkin untuk sementara, hanya keluarga mereka yang mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua, awalnya mereka cukup terkejut, bukan karena apa-apa. Sasuke yang seorang introvert hanya mempunyai beberapa orang teman saja, bahkan diantara beberapa orang temannya tersebut, hanya Naruto lah satu-satunya teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabat yang ia kenalkan pada keluarganya, pada ibu, ayah dan juga kakak nya yaitu Itachi. Hanya Naruto satu-satunya sahabat Sasuke yang bebas keluar masuk dengan bebas di kediaman Uchiha, bahkan keluar masuk kamar Sasuke dan menginap bersama.

Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke tentu senang mengetahui Sasuke sudah mulai banyak perubahan tidak sekaku dahulu. Dan Itachi yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke tentu merasa tersingkir sejak kehadiran Naruto, karena Sasuke jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, tapi dalam hati Itachi merasa bersyukur, bahwa Naruto lah yang menjadi sahabat terbaik Sasuke. Naruto seolah bisa melengkapi Sasuke dalam segala hal, Naruto bahkan bisa membaca ekspresi minim Sasuke, mengartikan "hn" andalannya tanpa pernah keliru, sementara ia yang kakak kandung Sasuke dan bersama lebih dari 16 tahun bersama Sasuke masih sering salah dalam mengartikan trade mark adiknya tersebut.

Mata biru Naruto lalu jatuh pada bangku penonton, lebih tepatnya pada seorang pemuda yang memberikan senyum tipis atas kemenangannya. Dan Naruto dapat membaca gerakan bibir cowok berambut hitam tersebut "selamat Dobe". Yang dibalas dengan "arigato Suke", begitulah mereka berkomunikasi untuk saat ini. Dikarenakan masih banyak tahapan yang harus mereka lakukan sebelum kembali ke Konoha. Sebenarnya Naruto tak sabar ingin menghambur dan memeluk cowok bermata onix tersebut, tapi ia harus menahan diri, karena ia harus melewati beberapa acara, pemberian medali, foto-foto, ucapan selamat dari kepala sekolah masing-masing dan sebagainya.

Setelah Naruto mendapatkan medali emas yang dikalungkan pada lehernya, dan menerima berbagai ucapan selamat, dan setelah upacara penutupan resmi lomba karate tersebut, barulah Naruto bisa bebas. Rasanya ia sudah tak sabar untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha bersama Sasuke dan Neji yang merupakan ketua OSIS sekolah mereka bersama Gaara wakil OSIS, mereka berempat perwakilan dari Konoha Gakuen.

Kemudian Naruto bergerak kearah ruangan yang merupakan ruang ganti bagi para peserta, ia yakin Sasuke berada disana, karena ia tak menemukan Sasuke dibangku penonton setelah acara ditutup kepala sekolah tadi. Dan benar saja, Sasuke ternyata memang berada di ruangan tersebut dan tampak tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto, karena ia sedang sibuk menelfon dan membelakangi pintu, sepertinya Sasuke sedang bicara dengan seseorang di sekolah, mungkin ia baru saja mengabarkan kalau mereka akan kembali ke KHS setelah Naruto berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Melihat Sasuke , rasanya Naruto ingin menggoda kekasihnya tersebut dan Sasuke masih tidak menyadarinya kehadiran Naruto. Naruto lalu berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Sasuke, saat sudah dekat, Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke, bermaksud memeluk kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke kemudian tersentak kecil, tapi kembali tenang karena menyadari yang memeluknya adalah Naruto, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Hmmmm Dobe, aku sedang bicara dengan Sai".

Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto tanpa Naruto sempat bertanya lebih dulu.

"Ya, kami akan langsung kembali ke sekolah siang ini Sai", lanjut Sasuke sambil bersandar dan menyamankan tubuhnya pada dada Naruto yang tadi memeluknya. Mereka bebas berbuat selayaknya sepasang kekasih, karena mereka memang hanya berdua diruangan tersebut. Naruto lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang bersandar padanya, kemudian ia mulai mencium dan meresapi aroma khas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin tak bisa lepas dari sosok kekasihnya tersebut. Awalnya sih memang Naruto hanya ingin meresap aroma khas Sasuke, tapi bisa ditebak, Naruto lalu mulai mencium dan mengingit lembut perpotongan leher sang Uchiha, membuat desahan lepas dari bibir Sasuke. "nghhh Dobe".

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sai yang masih berbicara dengan Sasuke di telfon, seperti mendengar Sasuke mendesah.

"Ahh, maaf Sai, aku tidak apa-apa, nanti kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kalau kami sudah kembali ke sekolah, ok?" tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sai, Sasuke langsung menutup telfon tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini Sasuke sudah lemas karena perbuatan Naruto barusan, memang beberapa hari ini mereka tidak punya waktu khusus berdua, dikarenakan Naruto sibuk bersama pelatihnya dalam rangka lomba tersebut, dan mungkin hal ini tidak akan disia-sia kan oleh mereka berdua.

Naruto masih sibuk mengecup leher putih Sasuke sambil sesekali meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan disana.

"Nghhhh Dobe, jangan disana, nanti ada yang menyadarinya". Suara Sasuke sedikit bergetar menahan serangan Naruto barusan. Ia kemudian memasukkan hp nya kedalam saku celana setelah memutuskan sambungan telfon bersama Sai, Sasuke lalu memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang tadi memeluknya dengan sensual, Sasuke kemudian mengalungkan tangan pada Naruto yang beberapa centi lebih tinggi darinya, memandang pada dua bola sapphire yang selalu menghanyutkannya tersebut.

Dua bibir kemudian bertemu, dengan gerakan seduktif, lidah Naruto bermain dirongga hangat Sasuke, mengajak untuk perang lidah dan disambut oleh Sasuke sehingga membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan saat Naruto berhasil mendominasinya kembali. Memang mungkin ia tidak akan pernah menang dalam melawan Naruto, dan ia akui, ia tunduk akan pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang berkulit tan seksi, bertubuh atletis, dada bidang, perut six pack yang terbentuk sempurna dikarenakan Naruto suka berolah raga dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia seorang pemegang sabuk hitam karate plus sebagai pemenang pertandingan nasional, dan jangan lupakan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh sempurna tersebut, dan tubuh sempurna tersebut yang dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh Sasuke.

"Nghhh ahhhh Dobe, hmmm kau bau keringat" ucap Sasuke disela-sela kegiatan panas mereka. Tentu saja, bukankah Naruto baru selesai bertanding, dan tentu ia masih memakai baju karate, dan baju tersebut sudah agak melorot menampakkan bahu Naruto yang keras dikarenakan Sasuke meremas saat lidah Naruto semakin nelesak kedalam mulut Sasuke. "Hmm, tak apa Suke, nanti kau juga akan berkeringat sepertiku, bukankah kau lebih suka melihatku begini?" Goda Naruto saat kembali menciumi leher Sasuke. Naruto lalu mengagumi hickey buatannya dileher Sasuke, ia kemudian mengambil medali emas yang masih ia kenakan, dan kemudian mengalungkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kemenangan ku ini untuk mu Suke". Ucap Naruto, "Lihat, kiss mark buatanku, tertutup medali ini, jadi boleh aku teruskan?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai nakalnya. Saat tangan Naruto mulai membuka kancing seragam Sasuke, Sasuke seolah baru tersadar mereka sedang berada dimana, mungkin ia terlalu terhanyut dalam permainan lidah Naruto. Sasuke lalu menghentikan ciuman tersebut, "Nghh, Dobe, kau tidak lupa kan, kita berada dimana?" Ucap Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tatapan lapar Naruto padanya.

"Ohh, ayolah Suke, kita akan bermain sebentar saja, ok?" Mohon Naruto pada Sasuke. Hampir saja Sasuke hilang kendali saat terhanyut dalam pandangan mata Naruto, tapi kemudian ia berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Nanti saja Dobe, lebih baik kita beres-beres". Saat Naruto sudah sangat memojokkan Sasuke ke dinding, entah sejak kapan posisi mereka seperti itu, Naruto dan Sasuke bahkan tidak menyadari kalau Gaara sudah seperti mayat, dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin pucat saat melihat posisi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sangat errr mencurigakan.

"Kalian sedang apa"? Sepertinya kesadaran Gaara sudah pulih saat Sasuke menunjuk kea rah pintu agar Naruto juga menyadari kehadiran tamu yang mungkin mengganggu aktifitas mereka tadi.

"Ah Gaara, emm, ini aku Cuma baru berdiskusi dengan Sasuke". Balas Naruto tampak canggung. Maklum saja, mereka belum mau hubungan mereka diketahui orang lain selain keluarga mereka.

Sasuke lalu berusaha merapikan baju seragamnya yang sedikit berantakan karena perbuatan Naruto tadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Gaara, kau tau, aku dan Sasuke err sedikit terlibat pertengkaran seperti biasa, makanya kami sedikit adu fisik tadi, seperti yang kau lihat". Naruto mencoba menutupi perbuatan mereka tadi. Bagi Naruto, Gaara adalah sahabat sekaligus sepupu nya yang masih sangat polos. Ia bukannya tidak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah berpacaran, tapi Naruto fikir, Gaara masih terlalu polos, sehingga ia tidak ingin mencemari Gaara dengan yah, perbuatan nya yang sedikit Nakal tadi pada Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi begitu"? Ucap Gaara polos, tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Aku Cuma ingin memberi tahu, Neji bilang kita sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha sekarang, urusan disini sudah selesai. Dan biar aku dan Neji saja yang kembali ke sekolah, kalian boleh langsung pulang", balas Gaara.

"Wahh, benarkah? syukurlah kalau begitu".

Balas Naruto yang merasa lega karena Gaara tidak melanjutkan bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. Kadang Naruto tak habis pikir tentang sifat Gaara sepupunya tersebut. Kadang bisa sangat cool dan tenang, kadang sangat polos seperti yang barusan dan kadang kembali ke stoic dan minim ekspresi seperti Sasuke, ya Gaara memang penuh misteri, tapi mereka berdua sangat akrab, sehingga terkadang membuat Sasuke cemburu akan kedekatan mereka meski Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, tapi Naruto bukannya tidak menyadari atau peduli, hanya saja, ia senang melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang cemburu padanya.

"Aku akan kembali ke sekolah bersama kalian, ada beberapa pekerjaan penting yang harus ku selesaikan" , balas Sasuke.

Padahal Naruto berharap bisa melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi. Ya, mungkin ia memang harus lebih bersabar, tapi nanti ia pastikan akan membuat Sasuke benar-benar tak berdaya karena berani mengulur waktu untuk mereka melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama, tau maksudnya kan?

"Sasuke, kenapa medali Naruto ada padamu?"

Tunjuk Gaara pada leher Sasuke yang terdapat medali emas Naruto bertengger dengan manisnya.

"Oh, tadi si Dobe menitipkan padaku". Jawab Sasuke sekenanya saat membantu Naruto memasukkan barang-barang ke tas nya, setelah dengan tidak berprikesemean Naruto mengganti baju dihadapan Sasuke dan Gaara, jujur Sasuke agak tidak rela Gaara melihat tubuh Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat ia kagumi tersebut, tapi Naruto yang cuek karena menganggap Gaara bukan orang asing baginya, tentu tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak rela miliknya dibagi dengan orang lain, mendokusei.

Maka setelah semua urusan selesai, mereka berpisah di stasiun, Naruto kembali ke rumah, Sasuke, Gaara dan Neji kembali ke sekolah. Saat kembali ke sekolah, tentu saja berita tentang kemenangan Naruto telah menyebar dan semakin membuat cowok pirang tersebut akan bertambah penggemarnya. Mereka langsung diberondong pertanyaan dan tampaknya penggemar Naruto kecewa karena tidak melihat kehadiran idola mereka tersebut.

"**End Flasback"**

Keesokan harinya saat seperti biasa Naruto dan Sasuke bersama pergi ke sekolah, dan saat mulai memasuki pekarangan sekolah, Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman. Bukan karena fans girl mereka yang biasanya berteriak histeris dan mengganggu bagi Sasuke, kini ditambah dengan semakin mengganas para penggemar tersebut. Terbukti mereka berani dengan terang-terangan memberikan kado kecil pada Naruto dengan dalih sebagai ucapan selamat pada Naruto atau bahkan surat cinta dari beberapa amplop bewarna pink yang menyakitkan mata Sasuke pada Naruto.

Dan Naruto yang sudah sedikit kewalahan memaksa Sasuke untuk membantunya membawa kado-kado kecil dari penggemarnya tersebut. Saat sampai di loker, Naruto lalu memasukkan barang-barang tersebut ke lokernya, dengan diiringi dengusan Sasuke.

"Jangan mengeluh begitu Suke". Ini kan hal yang wajar bagi seorang keren sepertiku".

Ucap Naruto berusaha menggoda Sasuke yang dari tadi merengut.

"Hehh, kau terlalu percaya diri Dobe".

Balas Sasuke yang memang sudah kesal, atau lebih tepatnya mungkin sedikit cemburu. Tentu ia sedikit khawatir Naruto akan meninggalkannya, ditambah Naruto seperti tidak keberatan mendapat perhatian lebih seperti itu. Saat Naruto ingin mencuri ciuman kecil dari Sasuke bermaksud menggoda Sasuke, tetapi kegiatan tersebut harus ditunda karena beberapa penggemarnya kembali menyerbu, diantaranya Menma yang merupakan junior mereka, dan Naruto pernah menyelamatkan Menma saat diganggu beberapa berandalan, dikarenakan wajah Menma yang memang bisa terbilang manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, dan bagi Menma, Naruto adalah pahlawan nya, dan Sasuke semakin tidak nyaman mendapat saingan yang cukup mengganggu.

Tapi yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah karena Menma datang bersama Shion, yaitu cewek yang terang-terangan menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada Naruto dihadapan Sasuke saat makan siang bersama di atas atap. Yang tentu saja ditolak secara halus oleh Naruto, karena bagi Naruto, ia hanya menganggap Shion sebagai adik kelas tidak lebih, lagi pula Sasuke langsung menunjukkan raut tidak bersahabat dan memasang sinyal bahaya setiap kali melihat kehadirannya tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan kesal, Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto, padahal Naruto ingin mengusili kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke masih bisa mendengar pujian dan sanjungan dari penggemar Naruto tersebut meski ia sudah berada diluar ruangan loker. Karena kesal, Sasuke lalu meninju dinding tembok, yang membuat retakan kecil karena perbuatannya tersebut.

Tak berapa lama Sasuke sampai di kelas, saat Naruto bersama temannya yang lain keluar loker, beberapa dari mereka lalu menyadari retakan baru pada dinding dekat loker mereka.

"Lihat, rasanya tadi tidak ada retakan seperti ini deh". Ucap salah satu cewek tersebut.

"Sepertinya habis kena hantaman ya? Mungkin seseorang menonjoknya". Balas cewek yang lain".

Oiya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga menemukan yang seperti ini di dekat atap sekolah, pasti seseorang itu sedang sangat kesal sampai melampiaskannya ke tembok begini ya?". Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar, tanpa menyadari seseorang diantara mereka tersenyum kecil saat melewati dinding tersebut.

Naruto tau persis siapa yang membuat retakan tersebut. Sasuke lah pelakunya. Naruto menyadari saat beberapa hari lalu, setelah kejadian Shion yang menembak Naruto, Sasuke lalu meninggalkan mereka, karena bagaimanapun agak tak enak hati melihat cewek tersebut yang bersiap menumpahkan air matanya karena penolakan Naruto. Sebenarnya ia cemburu, tapi ia masih berusaha tidak menampakkan hal tersebut karena tidak ingin Naruto semakin menyudutkannya untuk mengakui perasaannya. Maka satu-satunya pelampiasan yang bisa Sasuke lakukan adalah dengan menonjok tembok, tapi herannya itu sama sekali tidak melukai tangannya, yang penting emosinya tersampaikan.

Saat Naruto akan kembali ke kelas ia hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat tanda mata kecil akibat perbuatan Sasuke tersebut. "Hmm, dasar Suke". Gumam Naruto.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Naruto menemukan Sasuke sedang membaca buku seperti sedang mengacuhkannya, mungkin Sasuke masih sedikit kesal karena kejadian tadi. Awalnya Naruto bermaksud untuk menghampiri kekasihnya tersebut, tapi terhenti saat Kiba dengan santai nya merangkul Naruto dan mengajaknya kembali ke kursi masing-masing karena pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Maka Naruto mulai duduk di bangkunya bersama Gaara yang masih sibuk bermain game di handphone nya.

Sesaat kemudian tampak kelas sudah mulai ramai, tapi sensei yang akan mengajar, sepertinya sedikit terlambat, Kakashi memang selalu datang terlambat dengan alasan "aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan". Padahal mungkin sebenarnya sensei keren dan sedikit mesum tersebut sebenarnya sudah datang, tapi ia kemudian tersesat di ruang kesehatan bersama lumba-lumba tersayangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Iruka sensei? Karena waktu itu Naruto tidak sengaja masuk ke ruang kesehatan untuk cek kesehatan sebelum pertandingan, dan menemukan Kakashi sensei sedang berbuat yang tidak-tidak pada Iruka Sensei, sang guru kesehatan. Dan sejak kejadian tersebut, jangan salahkan Naruto jika ia mencap Kakashi sensei sebagai guru yang mesum yang selalu menyeriingai misterius seperti membayangkan hal-hal nakal yang akan ia lakukan pada guru kesayangan Naruto yaitu Iruka sensei.

Saat Naruto ingin ke tempat duduk Sasuke, ia langsung terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang memang duduk bersama Neji terlihat sedang mengobrol seru. "Kau serius Neji"? Pertanyaan Sasuke, yang biasanya Sasuke bahkan tidak menampakkan ekspresi apalagi bercanda seperti itu kepada orang lain selain Naruto.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu Sasuke, dan aku jamin kau pasti akan suka". Balas sang Hyuga untuk meyakinkan Sasuke akan hal yang membuat kedua orang yang biasa terlihat cool tersebut terlibat perbincangan yang seru.

Naruto menjadi sedikit penasaran, tapi kemudian ia mendengar namanya dipanggil dari pengeras suara, mungkin ini berhubungan dengan pertandingan kemarin. Sehingga Naruto gagal untuk mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Neji yang terdengar seru sekali. Sasuke bahkan sesekali tertawa, bukannya Naruto cemburu, tapi Neji adalah sahabatnya juga, dan Neji terlihat sangat menikmati pembicaraanya dengan Sasuke. Karena sepertinya memang tidak ada tanda-tanda Kakasshi akan datang, maka Naruto harus memenuhi panggilan dari pengeras suara tersebut, tapi sebelum ia beranjak dari kursi, Gaara kemedian berkata bahwa ia ingin ke toilet, dan mereka bersama meninggalkan kelas.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mendengar pengumuman tadi, tapi karena ia masih agak kesal atau lebih tepatnya cemburu, maka ia menyibukkan diri dengan mengobrol bersama Neji. Dan saat Naruto keluar kelas bersama Gaara, mata hitamnya tak lepas memandang cowok pirang yang menghilang dibalik pintu kelas tersebut. Selain kesal karena Menma dan beberapa cewek yang menganggu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto di loker tadi, Gaara juga termasuk salah satu orang yang dicurigai Sasuke mempunyai perasaan lain pada Naruto. Gaara hanya mau terbuka bersama Naruto, dan terkadang Gaara selalu mengekor kemana Naruto pergi.

Memang hubungan Naruto dan Gaara hanya sebatas sepupu, tapi rasanya wajar bila Sasuke agak sedikit risih karena Gaara kadang terlalu menempel pada Naruto. Lagi pula Gaara tidak tau kalau ia dan Naruto sudah pacaran, Sasuke takut Gaara akan merebut Naruto darinya. Seepertinya dibanding Menma, atau saingan Sasuke lainnya, Gaara tampak lebih berbahaya. Bisa saja Gaara sebenarnya menunggu kesempatan dan kemudian menggoda Naruto dengan tampang polos nya yang bagi Sasuke merupakan topeng dari Gaara, karena sepertinya Gaara tidak sepolos yang dibayangkan orang lain, karena Gaara sepertinya hanya berpura-pura polos untuk selalu berada disisi Naruto.

Bukannya Sasuke tidak percaya pada Naruto, hanya ia masih sedikit khawatir atau cemburu Naruto akan meninggalkannya. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa masuk ke dunianya yang bahkan tanpa dijelaskan, Naruto sudah mengerti apa maksud dari Sasuke, dan tidak ada orang lain yang seperti cowok pirang nya tersebut. Ia hanya takut Naruto akan berpaling darinya, selain karena terkadang Sasuke sendiri sering bersikap cuek, tapi didalam sangat bertolak belakang, ia hanya tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya ini pada siapapun, apalagi Naruto.

Naruto itu bagaikan matahari, hangat, bersahabat dan ramah pada siapapun. Naruto bisa saja mendapatkan siapapun untuk jadi kekasihnya, Sasuke berani bertaruh demi barang yang ada dibalik celana Itachi, bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto, ia sungguh sempurna, sehingga wajar Sasuke menghawatirkan hal tersebut, dan sebelum teman-temannya mengetahui kalau mereka sudah jadian, para penggemar Naruto, dan Gaara adalah ancaman bagi kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Rasanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir, sehingga tidak sadar setelah kepergian Naruto dan Gaara meninggalkan kelas bersama, ia sudah tidak mendengar penjelasan Neji lagi.

"Hei Sasuke, kau dengar aku tidak?" Tanya Neji yang menyadari perhatian Sasuke sudah teralihkan dari tadi. "Sepertinya Kakashi sensei tidak masuk ya? Bagaimana kalau kita ke ruang OSIS sekarang? Aku bisa menunjukkan padamu, aku sudah membawanya loh?" Karena sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia di kelas sementara fikirannya sudah tidak fokus dan lebih baik ia menerima ajakan Neji.

Maka Neji dan Sasuke beranjak keluar kelas, menuju ruang OSIS. Saat sampai di ruang OSIS, tidak ada siapapun disana, memang saat jam pelajaran, ruang OSIS pasti sepi. Neji lalu berjalan kearah bawah meja disudut ruangan, dan terlihatlah satu kardus kecil dan di dalamnya terdapat seekor anak kucing. Sebenarnya Neji bermaksud memberikan anak kucing tersebut pada Sasuke, karena ia tau, dibalik sikap dingin Sasuke, sebenarnya ia seorang penyayang binatang. Ia pernah mendapati Sasuke sedang memberi makan pada seekor kucing di halaman belakang sekolah, dan sejak itulah mereka mulai akrab, dan tentu saja mereka merahasiakan kalau hal yang membuat mereka dekat dikarenakan hobi mereka sama yaitu sama-sama menyukai kucing.

"Lihat Sasuke, kucing ini tampak seperti perpaduan antara kau dan Naruto". Tunjuk Neji pada seekor kucing yang mengeliat dan menyamankan kembali tidurnya. Bulunya berwarna antara orange dan hitam belang-belang, dan yang membuat kucing itu terlihat imut adalah saat ia membuka matanya. Sebelah kanan berwarna hitam, tapi sekali berwarna biru. Benar-benar seperti perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke bukan?

"Benarkan? Aku tidak bohong, kau pasti akan menyukainya Sasuke". Balas Neji yang melihat Sasuke yang seperti bukan seorang Uchiha, dengan mata yang sepertinya sangat tertarik untuk memeluk kucing tersebut. Memang Sasuke sangat menyukai kucing, apalagi yang terlihat imut seperti ini. Dengan agak tidak sabar, Sasuke bermaksud menggendong kucing tersebut, dan ia tidak mendengarkan peringatan Neji yang mengatakan bahwa kucing tersebut sedikit pemalu, dan naluri bagi seekor binatang untuk mempertahankan diri, dan Sasuke yang bermaksud membangunkan kucing tersebut akhirnya terkena cakaran dan kucing malang tersebut lari ke pojok ruangan.

Dan dengan sedikit panik saat melihat Sasuke yang dicakar kucing malang tersebut, Neji lalu meraih tangan Sasuke yang terkena cakaran kucing tersebut. Tampak tangan Sasuke berdarah cukup dalam, mungkin kucung tersebut tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi nasi sudah jadi bubur, salahkan Sasuke yang tidak mendengar peringatan Neji terlebih dahulu sehingga kucing tersebut mencakarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?" Tanya Neji dengan raut khawatir melihat luka di kulit putih Sasuke yang cukup panjang. Tunggu disini, aku akan mencari obat untuk mengobatimu".

Neji lalu mengambil obat luka, kapas, alcohol dan kapas untuk meringankan luka Sasuke. Setelah itu Neji lalu berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke yang terdiam mengamati luka ditangannya. "Tadi kau tidak mendengarkan peringatanku Sasuke, jadi jangan salahkan aku ya". Pinta Neji pada Sasuke sambil membersihkan luka yang cukup dalam tersebut.

Sementara itu Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah kembali ke kelas tidak menemukan Sasuke dan Neji. "Mungkin mereka ke ruang OSIS". Tebak Gaara saat Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang tertidur yang berada dibelakang bangku Neji dan Sasuke saat Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Karena percuma menunggu jawaban dari Shikamaru yang sedang melakukan ritualnya, apalagi selain tidur, karena ia tidak akan menjawabnya.

Maka Naruto dan Gaara berencana menyusul Sasuke ke ruang OSIS, karena Gaara juga ingin mengambil beberapa data yang tertinggal di ruang OSIS. Saat akan masuk keruang tersebut, langkah mereka terhenti saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang seperti mendesah menahan sesuatu, sehingga membuat Naruto dan Gaara yang mendengar suara aneh tersebut hanya dapat mematung, tidak berani masuk kedalam.

"Ahh, sakit Neji, hmpp serius, ini sakit sekali, nghh". Suara Sasuke yang seperti menahan desahan karena sesuatu.

"Hei, aku tidak tau ternyata kau sesitif sekali Sasuke, kau harus bisa menahannya, sedikit lagi, ok?" Balas Neji kemudian sambil mengoleskan obat merah setelah memberi alcohol terlebih dahulu agar lukanya tidak terkena kuman, tanpa diketahui Naruto dan Gaara bahwa Neji sedang membantu meringankan luka Sasuke, bukan memaksa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu yang Sasuke tidak inginkan.

"Nghh, tapi ini benar-benar sakit Neji, sudah, kau berdiri saja, biar aku menyelesaikan sendiri". Sasuke melanjutkan seperti menolak Neji untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

"Lihat, jadi merah begini, meamangnya sesakit itu kah? Apa perlu aku menjilatnya?" Neji membalas karena sepertinya percuma memaksa Sasuke untuk menahan rasa sakit, karena sepertinya Neji tidak tega melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga, ia terlibat sehingga Sasuke harus kesakitan seperti ini.

Sementara itu Naruto yang dari tadi mendengarkan perbincangan Neji dan Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya mendengar Sasuke seperti mendesah antara kesakitan atau apalah itu, ditambah kata sensitive, menjilat, berdiri, langsung terbakar api cemburu. Rasanya ia sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai ternyata tega bermain api dan selingkuh dengan Neji dan melakukan hal tersebut di sekolah, dan Naruto mendengar rincian apa yang mereka lakukan.

Karena tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata vulgar lainnya atau mendengar kekasihnya tersebut mendesahkan nama orang lain selain dirinya, maka Naruto dengan penuh emosi langsung mendobrak pintu tersebut untuk menangkap basah perbuatan Sasuke yang mungkin akan sangat menyakitinya tersebut, tapi ia siap dari pada dibohongi orang yang kau cintai dengan setulus hati, lebih baik kau terluka saat ini dan melupakan orang tersebut walau pasti akan berat bagi Naruto untuk melupakan Sasuke.

"Brakkkkk", pintu terbuka paksa dengan kasar. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hahhh"? teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menunjuk pada Neji yang masih jongkok mengobati tangan Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang meringis menahan sakit.

Tentu saja Neji dan Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar pintu yang di dobrak paksa, dan mendapati Naruto yang langsung berteriak marah menunjuk pada mereka berdua. Tapi emosi Naruto yang tadi meledak-ledak mendadak hilang saat melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke, apalagi ternyata hal yang ia bayangkan tidak seperti kenyataan saat ini.

Memang Neji terlihat sedang berjongkok dengan Sasuke yang sedang duduk, dan tangan Sasuke yang sedang dipegang atau lebih tepatnya diobati Neji, terlihat dari sisa kapas, obat merah dan betadin yang berserakan disekitarnya.

Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Sasuke dan mendapati tangan putih Sasuke yang agak memerah dan terdapat bekas luka cakaran yang memanjang.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Suke"? Tanya Naruto masih sedikit emosi karena tidak rela Neji memegang tangan Sasuke. Naruto lalu men death glare Neji karena berfikir Neji lah yang mengakibatkan Sasuke seperti ini, dan Naruto melembut melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tega.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya Naruto, tapi dia". Tunjuk Neji pada seekor kucing yang tertidur pulas di pojok ruangan. Tampaknya karena Sasuke mengganggu tidur sang kucing, kucing itu mencakar sebagai pertahanan diri, tapi kucing tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah, meneruskan tidur di pojok tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang berteriak kesakitan setelah dicakar. Mata biru Naruto lalu mendapati seekor kucing yang tertidur dengan pulas, masih tampak tidak mengerti bagaimana Sasuke bisa sampai dicakar kucing tersebut.

Akhirnya Neji menjelaskan bahwa ia ingin memberikan kucing tersebut pada Sasuke untuk dijadikan peliharaan, karena pada awalnya itu adalah kucing peliharaannya, tapi kemudian paman nya membeli seekor anjing, sehingga tidak memungkinkan kucing tersebut untuk merasa nyaman tinggal disana, dan Neji yang mengetahui Sasuke menyukai kucing dan ingin memelihara kucing berniat memberikannya pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke yang ingin menggendong kucing tersebut terkejut sehingga kucing tersebut mencakarnya. Dan Naruto jadi merasa tidak enak setelah salah sangka dan sempat berfikir buruk pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Suke?" Tanya Naruto penuh khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Dobe, Neji sudah mengobati lukaku" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto lalu berlutut dihadapan Sasuke, "Harusnya aku yang melakukannya Suke, kau tau kau hampir membuatku gila setelah mendengar desahanmu tadi". Ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke yang luka, seolah tidak peduli ada Neji dan Gaara diruangan ini, bagi Naruto sekarang hanya ada Sasuke, dan ia sangat khawatir akan kehilangan Sasuke atas pemikirannya tadi.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah kau dan Sasuke sepasang kekasih saja Naruto, kalian terlihat err seperti itu". Neji ingin mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto. Sebenarnya Neji sudah mengendus bahwa ada hubungan khusus antara Naruto dan Sasuke, walau mereka berusaha menyembunyikannya dan Sasuke terlihat cuek, tapi setiap kali melihat perlakuan Naruto yang seperti sangat menjaga dan perhatian pada Sasuke, tentu saja sangat terlihat jelas ada sesuatu diantara mereka, tapi Neji hanya ingin meyakinkan bahwa asumsi dan pemikirannya benar.

Dan Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka melihat kedekatan Neji dan Sasuke berfikir mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan siapa pemilik cowok bermata onix ini.

"Jadi kau ingin tau Neji?" Balas Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar tenang tapi terdengar berbahaya bagi Sasuke. "Baiklah, akan aku beritahu". Jawab Naruto memandang Neji dan dengan sedikit seringai yang membuat Sasuke melihatnya merinding saat melihat "evil grin" Naruto, dan ia tau akan terjadi hal yang akan membuat ia tidak dapat menahan atau menolak keinginan Naruto walau sebenarnya apapun yang akan cowok pirang itu lakukan padanya ia tak akan keberatan dan pasti akan menikmatinya.

Naruto lalu menarik dagu Sasuke untuk menatap langsung pada mata onyx yang menggairahkan baginya, dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian Naruto memagut bibir manis dihadapannya dengan gerakan sensual dan sekali menggigit dan memainkan lidah di rongga hangat tersebut sehingga membuat Sasuke terbuai dan desahan keluar dari bibir manis tersebut, "nghh Dobe". Desahan Sasuke yang mebuat Neji dan Gaara memerah demi melihat adegan panas dihadapan mereka saat ini.

"Mhmppp, nghhh" desahan Sasuke semakin menjadi saat mulai terhanyut dalam permaian lidah nakal Naruto.

"Yak, cukup kalian berdua". Ucap Neji yang sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan konyol dua sahabatnya ini. Naruto lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan tidak rela sebenarnya. Dan tidak perlu penjelasan bagi Neji dan Gaara seperti apa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hehehe, kau mengerti kan Neji? Sasuke milikku". Balas Naruto disertai cengiran watados nya. Sementara Neji yang bisa dengan tenang melihat kejadian tadi, Gaara tampak masih shock, Naruto memandang prihatin pada sosok sepupunya tersebut, dengan sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah memperlihatkan hal yang nakal pada Gaara yang polos. Neji kemudian melangkah mendekati Gaara, dan dengan santai menarik pinggang Gaara untuk lebih dekat padanya, "Dan Gaara adalah milikku". Balas Neji yang kali ini membuat duo Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pengakuan Neji.

"Kami sudah jadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, sejak aku diangkat jadi ketua OSIS dan Gaara wakilku, sebenarnya aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak pertama, tapi kau jadi penghalang Naruto. Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan hati Gaara setelah beberapa kali meyakinkannya kalau aku serius". Neji menjelaskan, dan Gaara hanya tertunduk tidak membenarkan ataupun membantah apa yang Neji katakan.

"Baiklah, rahasia ini cukup kita yang tau, kalian tidak mau ppara penggemar kalian heboh kan?" lanjut Neji entah kepada siapa. Kami akan kembali ke kelas, aku akan meminta izin pada Kurenai sensei pada pelajaran berikutnya untuk kalian, aku tau kalian masih punya urusan yang tertunda bukan?" Neji lalu meninggalkan pasangan Naruto dan Sasuke sambil mengajak Gaara ikut bersama nya.

Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke, "Suke, aku benar-benar khawatir, tadi ku pikir kau beneran berselingkuh bersama Neji dan sedang melakukan yang bukan-bukan bersamanya, tapi syukurlah ternyata aku salah paham. Tolong jangan buat aku mati jantungan karena menghawatirkan mu lagi ya Suke". Ucap Naruto dan kemudian memandang Sasuke seakan Sasuke akan hilang dari hadapannya.

"Hn, Dobe, itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, lagi pula siapa suruh kau berfikiran kotor seperti itu". Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Hooo, bagaimana aku tidak berfikir kotor Suke, saat mendengarmu mendesah, aku tidak rela mendengar kau mendesahkan Nama orang lain, kau Cuma milikku Suke, dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang berhak membuatmu mendesah, dibawah tubuhku, mengerti"? entahlah ini suatu pernyataan atau perintah dari sang dominan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Suke, bagaimana kalau yang tadi kita teruskan, tanggung kan?" Naruto berusaha menggoda Sasuke.

"As you wish my prince", jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diduga Naruto karena biasanya Sasuke akan menolak pada awalnya dengan berbagai alasan, tapi dia juga yang akan berteriak dan meminta lebih pada Naruto pada akhirnya dan jangan lupa dengan desahan sexy nya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan sungkan, itadakimasu". Dan Naruto langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan ciuman pada awalnya sehingga membuat Sasuke terbaring di lantai. Awal hanya ciuman, kemudian bibir Naruto turun ke leher, bahkan ia menggoda Sasuke dengan membuka kancing seragam Sasuke dengan menggunakan giginya sambil tetap memandang intens pada mata onyx tanpa melepaskan pandangan menggoda tersebut.

Tangan Naruto sampai pada ikat pinggang Sasuke, melepaskannya menarik celana, sehingga hanya tertinggal underwear Sasuke yang membuat Naruto menyeringai senang, saat Naruto mulai menyentuh junior Sasuke, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan tersebut dengan mengatakan, "Dobe, kau curang, kau bahkan belum melepas bajumu".

"Kalau begitu tolong lepaskan Suke, aku ingin memanjakan ini dulu". Tunjuk Naruto pada benda yang berada dibalik underwear Sasuke tersebut. Sasuke kemudian membantu Naruto melepaskan baju cowok pirang tersebut. Sasuke selalu mengangumi bentuk tubuh Naruto yang sempurna, dada yang rata, perut six pack dan kulit tan seksi ditambah tato spiral disekitar perut Naruto yang semakin membuat Naruto terlihat macho dan sexy.

Sasuke lalu menyentuh dada dan turun ke perut Naruto yang sangat dikagumi Sasuke tersebut sehingga membuat Naruto yang sibuk memanja benda Sasuke mendesah senang, "Shhh Suke, kau mulai nakal". Lalu pandangan Sasuke akhirnya jatuh pada benda kebanggaan Naruto yang sudah menegak sempurna dengan kokohnya membuat lubang Sasuke berdenyut seakan tak sabar ingin dimasuki, dan Sasuke yang memang beberapa hari ini tidak bisa bercinta dikarenakan Naruto sibuk dalam persiapan lomba karate tentu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hal yang sangat menggugah bagi pandangannya saat ini. Sasuke lalu menyentuh ujung kejantanan Naruto yang sudah terdapat precum disana, dan mengocoknya dengan pelan sehingga membuat Naruto tersenyum puas atas perbuatan uke nya.

Setelah memanja bagian bawah Sasuke Naruto lalu mempersiapkan lubang Sasuke dengan memasukkan jarinya agar Sasuke terbiasa saat dimasuki olehnya nanti. Tapi tetap saja walaupun sudah berkali-kali mereka melakukkannya, Sasuke tetap merasa asing dengan jari Naruto yang bermain di lubangnya tersebut, sehingga Sasuke bergerak gelisah. Untuk mengalihkan rasa tidak nyaman Sasuke, Naruto lalu kembali mencium Sasuke, melumat, menghisap bibir sexy Sasuke, dan saat merasakan Sasuke sudah mulai nyaman, Naruto lalu mulai memasukakan kejantanannya secara perlahan.

Setelah merasa Sasuke sudah dapat rileks dan setelah mendapat perintah dari Sasuke untuk bergerak, Naruto lalu mulai bergerak keluar masuk kejantananya sehingga membuat Sasuke tak henti mendesahkan namanya dan Naruto terpaksa menahan hasrat untuk bertindak brutal saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat erotis ini.

"Nghhh mhpppp, Narutooo, ahhhh terusss, fasterrr, i want to feel your big dick inside me Naruto, nghh ahhh, moreee". Racau Sasuke saat Naruto terus memuaskannya dengan menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam sampai menyentuh titik manis Sasuke.

Yes my Suke, as you order my love, nghhh, I give you until you scream my name louder". Balas Naruto tak kalah semangat sambil tetap menyodok lubang kekasihnya tersebut memberi kepuasan dan kenikmatan pada pasangan bercintanya tersebut. Terkadang mereka memakai dirty talk untuk menambah panasnya permainan mereka agar semakin terbakar gairah.

Setelah beberapa kali hentakan, akhirnya Sasuke klimaks, nghh Dobe, im cum". Dan Sasuke kemudian memuntahkan cairan cinta di perut Naruto yang masih dengan gerakan menghentakkan dan berusaha menanamkan kesejatiannya lebih dalam, dan tak berapa saat Naruto juga merasakan akan klimaks, "Naruto, I want you to cum, inside me nghhh mhhppp". Balas Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas paska ejakulasi nya tadi, dan tak berapa lama Naruto klimaks dalam lubang Sasuke dan beberapa tampak mengalir keluar.

Naruto lalu menjatuhkan diri disebelah Sasuke sambil tetap mengatur nafas, Naruto lalu melihat kesamping tampak Sasuke sudah tertidur, mungkin ia lelah. Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke, "I love you Sasuke". Kemudian Naruto mulai memungut pakaian mereka, memakai kembali pakaian seragam, mengelap sisa sperma yang bercecer dengan tisu dan membantu Sasuke memakai pakaian kembali. Naruto tentu tidak ingin ada yang melihat tubuh sexy Sasuke sampai dilihat orang lain, yang boleh melihat Sasuke seperti ini hanya dia seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tekadnya dalam hati.

"Haahh, apa aku bermain terlalu keras ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat Sasuke tenang tertidur". Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar minta izin untuk tidak masuk hari ini, aku harus mengantar Suke pulang". Fikir Naruto kemudian berjalan keluar, tak lupa sebelum itu ia memindahkan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah berpakaian ke sofa, Naruto lalu mengunci ruang OSIS bermaksud mengurus izin pulang. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, saat mereka sedang sibuk bercinta, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengintip adegan panas tersebut. Salahkan desahan Sasuke yang terlalu mencurigakan, sehingga membuat beberapa orang yang kebetulan lewat jadi penasaran dan menyaksikan pergulatan panas NaruSasu tersebut.

Err, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan, apa ya?

**END **

**Author Note**

**Terima kasih buat para reader yang bersedia membaca fic gaje dan agak maksa saya ini. Dan untuk yang udh review fic-fic saya sebelumnya, sankyuu mina san, fic ini ini buat kalian..XP..Fic ini juga saya persembahkan buat para pencinta NaruSasu, mudah-mudahan berkenan dan puas ya minna san. Dan untuk Cho Ai Lyn san, ini saya coba bikin NaruSasu, tapi slight NejiSasu, mdh2an tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya, Hehe. Dan minna san, saran dan kritik sangat diharapkan, tapi tidak untuk pair, karena mohon maaf dari awal saiya sudah menjelaskan ini fic Yaoi, BL, so, don't waste your time to leave me flame.**

**Saa, sankyu minnaa sannn, let spread NaruSasu, read n review **


End file.
